A Bunch of Hocus Pocus
by Abberz the Awesome
Summary: Abby has a Halloween party. Minor Tony/Ziva and McGee/Abby. Mostly focuses on friendship.


**A/N: A Halloween one-shot. In January. I'm that cool. Minor Tony/Ziva and McGee/Abby.**

**FYI: I tried a different type of voice with this story, something more relaxed and conversational. Please give me feedback on that!**

A Bunch of Hocus Pocus

Abby Scuito's apartment was dark, covered with orange lights and filled with spooky candles and Halloween cutouts. It was perfect for the little party she was planning tonight for her coworkers. She's invited the whole team, but only Ziva, McGee, and Tony could come. Oh well. She's surprise Gibbs, Ducky, and Jimmy later. And yes, small explosives were involved. Not dangerous though. Really!

She set out plates of food and other goodies, making sure to stack them up just right. There was bat shaped cookies, candy corn, sandwiches, and a lot of punch. Spiked punch at that. Lots of alcohol. How else was she supposed to get any dark secrets out of them?

The doorbell rang loudly.

"ABZ! Open up please!"

"It's unlocked!"

Tim opened the door and tentatively stepped in to see Abby loading up her stereo with a spooky Halloween soundtrack.

"TIMMY!"

She ran over and jumped on him giving him a big hug. He stumbled backwards and patted her back.

"Off… Please…"

Abby jumped off and began jumping up and down.

"Timmy. I just love Halloween. It's always so spooky and everyone's dressed up so dark, it's like I feel like part of a cult. I've always wanted to join a cult just to say I was a part of one. They seem so cool. But then I decided not to, because there's too many rules and—"

She was cut off by the doorbell ringing again.

"Abby? It is Ziva."

"Ziva!" Abby ran to the door and threw it open, hugging her in the process. "We are gonna have so much fun! We should paint your nails black! It would be so much fun! Please!"

Ziva hesitated before answering. "Maybe."

"Yes!" Abby yelled. "And you know how persuasive I can be! You will have black nails by the end of this night. Scouts honor!"

She lifted up three fingers and saluted with them

"Wrong hand." McGee corrected, out of habit. He quickly demonstrated, just as Tony walked into the apartment.

"Whoah there McBoyScout. I don't see any old ladies to help cross the street here. Except maybe Ziva."

Ziva swept her leg out to the back of his knees, making him drop like a rock. She caught him just before he hit the ground and twisted his arm behind him.

"Old lady?" She whispered into his ear.

Tony responded quickly. "No. Not at all."

"Good."

Abby jumped up and down and squealed. "Now that we're all here, let's eat!"

She led them into the dining room and they all loaded up plated of snacks and trooped into the living room. They all stopped dead on their feet.

"Whoa!" said Tony. "When the hell did you get this? She's beautiful!"

He dropped his plate and ran up to the 98 inch flat screen TV and began to caress its frame. He then crouched down and looked at the movie selection.

"You've got every single _Magnum_. And you didn't tell me about this. We would totally have been having more parties at your place!"

Ziva smirked. "Wipe the drool of your face, Tony."

Abby began to laugh. "I got it yesterday. McGee helped me set it up."

Tony glared at Tim. "You didn't tell me. We're like, best buddies. You've betrayed me Timmy. My heart is in pieces on the floor."

Tim smiled. "I was sworn to secrecy." He looked at Abby and she put her finger over her lips to emphasize the point.

"You're both evil! Keeping the away from me!"

He jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote control, and began to flick through channels.

"What sort of channels do you get on this beaut?"

Abby turned to McGee. "Timmy hooked me up to the best satellite coverage. I get, like, 900 channels."

McGee blushed and looked down.

"Dude, McGoogle. Whatever you did you have got to do to my TV. This is amazing. She gets all the premium channels!"

He began to look through movie channels and shouted out.

"Ha! Classic. _Hocus Pocus_. 1993. Starring Sarah Jessica Parker, Bette Milder, and Kathy Najimy. They all looked hot as evil witches."

Abby smiled, sudden realization on her face. "Ooh! I love that one. Let's watch it."

She also jumped up onto the couch and patted the spot next to her. "Timmy! Sit next to me." McGee sat down and put his arm around Abby's shoulders and cuddled into his touch. McGee looked over her head and saw Tony give him an exaggerated wink and a thumbs-up. McGee responded by rolling his eyes.

Ziva sat down on the couch next to Tony and rested her head on his shoulder, eliciting a squeak of shock from him. A manly squeak, of course. She settled down onto his shoulder as the movie started to begin.

It started out showing a boy, chasing after his little sister in the woods. McGee then exclaimed, "Wait, I know this movie. Sarah used to make me watch it with her all the time!" He laughed for a second. "She always told me I looked exactly like that boy." He pointed to the screen and Tony laughed.

"He's much too handsome, Probie."

Abby punched Tony in the arm.

"What?" He responded.

"I think Timmy is very handsome, and he is right. The resemblance is uncanny."

She turned to Ziva, who nodded in agreement.

"McGee is quite handsome."

Tony gawked. "Has the world turned backwards and inside out? The McGeek is suddenly a McStud? What has the world come to?"

He dramatically fell to his knees before the TV set and clasped his hands together. Ziva, being the sensible one, pinched his each and pulled his back up to the couch saying she needed her pillow back. Tony smiled.

"Pillow-Man at your service, Princess Ziva."

They settled back and watched the movie.

Soon the movie was over, and the credits rolled. Ziva yawned loudly and got up stretching her arms. Tony got up too. "I promised I'd give Ziva a ride back home. It's too late for her to catch a cab."

They both got up and received their hugs from Abby and exited the apartment, thanking her for the good night. McGee then stood up and gave her a hug. Abby squeezed extra tight and let him go.

"Be safe Timmy. Use your blinkers!" She yelled to his retreating form.

She settled back into bed, but a few minutes later her door bell rang. Reluctantly, she got up and walked over to her door, peeking through the peephole.

"Timmy! Why are you here?" She let him in. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, looking down to the floor.

"I kinda parked my car illegally and it got towed."

"Oh Timmy." Abby gave him a big hug as he walked inside. "You can stay here if you want."

"Really Abz!" he smiled and began to get a blanked from the foot of the couch and set up a spot on the sofa.

"Oh no, no, no! You are not sleeping on that couch."

"But where else can I sleep then?"  
Abby smiled. "We're both adults here, Timmy. We can share a bed."

"Are you sure?" Tim replied, ever the gentleman.

"Yes."

She led him to her bedroom and he looked around. "Where's the coffin?"

"Oh yeah. I lent it to a friend of mine."

McGee looked at her questioningly, but then shook his head. "I am not going to ask."

"Then I will not tell."

He slid under the covers, and then she slid in next to him

"Just remember Thackery Binx, none of this "_Hocus Pocus_" is going on in my bed! At least not until later! Not that I want it or anything, but not that your unattractive enough not to want it. You are handsome, very sexy, and very attractive…" She rambled on.

Tim just smiled and shut his eyes.

**A/N2: FYI: Sean Murray, the guy who plays McGee, played Thackery Binx in the 1993 movie **_**Hocus Pocus**_**. R/R? **


End file.
